The invention relates to an arrangement for sealing a stationary timing housing cover at the end face of an internal-combustion engine housing comprising cylinder head and crankcase.
A sealing arrangement of this type is known from German Patent No. (DE) 3,409,054 C 1, in which sealing problems are unavoidable due to the numerous tolerances between cylinder head, crankcase and cover parts. The elastomer profile seal element with its sealing lug, which is fitted under pretension to the end face of the internal-combustion engine housing and preferably to the end edge of the cylinder head gasket, is incapable, due to its comparative rigidity, of compensating tolerances or of filling gaps in the separating line completely. This then results in oil leakage.
It is therefore an object of the invention to make an arrangement for sealing a stationary multi-part timing housing cover which ensures a durable sealing of the internal-combustion engine in the separating line in the critical sealing region between the cover parts of the timing housing cover, the cylinder head and the crankcase.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein metal support plate parts project at the end face of a metal-plate-reinforced cylinder head gasket facing the timing housing cover, over which a flowable sealing medium of beadlike construction is applied and projects over the end face of the internal-combustion engine housing and is pressable into the separating line by the elastomer profile seal element under pretension.
By the measures according to the invention the end edge of the cylinder head gasket is provided with a flowable compound which flows so perfectly into the separating line during the assembly of the crankcase side cover part and of the cylinder head side cover part by the elastomer profile seal element under pretension that reliable sealing is achieved durably in the separating line irrespectively of unavoidable production tolerances.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.